I Always Have
by Sade-Of-Darkness
Summary: Blair and Jaden, an unsung Pairing that I've decided to do a one shot on, Set towards the endof season 3, Blair has her Japanease age.


I Always Have…

Just a quick one-shot between Jaden and Blair, (note Blair is 14 (her age in the Japanese version))

* * *

Blair sat in Jaden's room poring over the book on field spells in front of her. She didn't no why she had asked the 3rd year Slifer to help her prepare for her exam in the morning, she doubted that he had ever bothered turning up for half of his own, but there it was.

"Okay Blair," he said, "lets try this on a more practical approach, I have a load of field spells hear, I'll play them and you tell me what they do."

"Okay"

So they did, although Blair found it difficult to concentrate with Jaden permanently in her field of vision. God he was hot.

It was getting late, and very cold, yawning Blair got up to go to her room.

"Wait, Blair."

She stopped and turned around. Jaden was smiling as he got up and came over to her.

"Close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you, now close them."

Blair obliged. Jaden drew closer, and she could feel his breath on her face. Blair felt him get closer and closer, she finally figured out what she was doing and opened her eyes, just as he pressed her mouth to his.

Blair's eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. She felt exhilarated, doing something she had only ever dreamed of. Jaden held her close, his arms round her small waist. He pulled away slowly.

"I love you Blair"

Their eyes closed as he pulled her to him once more, this time Blair slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. He pulled away, still holding her close, and he stared at her, with his beautiful brown eyes, almost glassy with adrenalin.

"Well aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?"

He frowned, "Three little words," he said before claiming her mouth again and tightening his grip around her perfect body.

Blair new what he wanted her to say, but even after 2 years of infatuation with Jaden, she found it hard to answer. It seemed such a big leap to her. She slid her arms al the way around his neck and grasped his brown hair. As if on impulse he pulled away, and noticed Blair was blushing.

"Problem?" he inquired.

She stumbled over the words, saying them quickly, "I have to go." she slid his arms off her and turned to go out. She walked quickly and opened the door, a gush of wind sent her into shivers, and she felt Jaden's arms around her waste again.

"I wouldn't go out, it's got to bee 10 below out there, you go out there you'd freeze and I'd never forgive myself."

"Its 10 meters to my room," she said, turning round in his arms. Truth, she didn't want to leave his warm embrace but she was embarrassed.

"Don't spoil it now," he whispered in her ear, "you'd have to walk at least an hour and you'd much rather stay hear."

His voice was hypnotic and he could have convinced her to kill her self; she knew what he was doing but she was powerless to resist his charm.

"It's much warmer in hear any way." she said absent mindedly.

"Exactly" he grinned. He kicked the door shut and moved in to kiss her again. Blair didn't mind, she slid her hands round his neck again.

"Jaden at least let me get in bed I'm tiered."

***

In bed she always wore a black T-Shirt and her panties, and that was it. She grinned when she saw that Jaden wore practically the same, except for black tracksuit bottoms.

"You like black?" he asked.

"It works for me."

She jumped into the middle bunk and was about to get under the covers when jadens head popped up.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you sleep on the bottom."

"And?"

Blair saw where he was going with this and was about to protest when he dragged her out of bed and placed her lightly on the floor. He claimed her mouth quickly to stop any protest and started stroking her hair. When he'd finished he looked strait into her brilliant eyes. They were like crystals, only much more valuable. He rested his head on hers.

"Do you object to sleeping with me?" he asked slyly.

She answered in complete truth, "no but……"

She was cut of by his impatient mouth again, as he held her by her T-shirt she couldn't pull away, he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Well then," he grinned and started kissing her neck, biting and nipping the skin lovingly.

"Jaden people will see those." she said.

"You fell in a bush," he said between bites.

After he'd finished his late night snack he dragged her into the bed. She shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the anticipation, He rapped the cover tightly around her.

Blair snuggled into his chest and Jaden obligingly held her tightly against his body. She was warm and soft, her skin smooth and the most beautiful shade of pink. Her light frame made her feel incredibly fragile and Jaden felt an insatiable urge to protect her.

Within minutes they were asleep.

Hasselbery came in late; he was cold and eager for bed. He smiled when he saw Blair curled up in Jaden's arms, the tell tail bite marks on her otherwise perfect neck.

"Finally got her, a sarge?" he said loudly, Blair jerked awake and flushed red.

Jaden woke up slowly; the girl next to him sat up and covered herself with her knees. Hasselbery claimed into the top bunk.

"I better be going" Blair said, getting out of bed and reaching for her jacket.

Jaden got up and grabbed her arm.

"You don't need to go," he said, caressing her hair with his free hand as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I shouldn't be sleeping in hear any way, it's against the rules."

"Since when have either of us cared about the rules."

She paused, "and Hasselbery?"

Right on cue the Ra yellow student snored, Jaden smiled.

"He sleeps like a brick. Come back to bed."

Blair nodded; it was much warmer snuggled into Jaden's arms. She was asleep within seconds.

***

Blair dreamed that night; she dreamed she was in a tag battle with Jaden, in the pro-leagues as a team. And they won, just like she remembered winning so many times with him.

They rushed through the award ceremony, eager to get to their room.

Before they were through the door Jaden had locked his mouth to hers, the door closed behind them as he moved her up against the counter in the kitchen.

"Steady Jaden,"

"Which reminds me," he said grinning "I have something for you,"

He brought out two small rings, engraved with crystals and rubies.

"Jaden," she gasped, smiling.

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

"Jaden" she whispered ecstatic, "you know my answer."

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

They turned to see the demonic form of Yubel stood in the room, she advanced quickly on Jaden, tearing him away from Blair and kissing him.

"Jaden?"

"Go Away Blair." he said, pulling Yubel into his arms and making out with her again.

***

Blair awoke panting, crying. It had just been a bad dream. Jaden would never go with Yubel.

"Blair?" Jaden's voice was full of concern.

"Just a dream,"

Jaden pulled her face round, "I'll make them go away shall I," he said kissing her gently, and wiping away her already dried tears with his hand. He placed his arms round her again as she lay on his chest.

"I love you Jaden," she said quietly, "I always have."

The Slifer smiled, she had finally said what he wanted to hear. He pulled her as close to his body as he could, and she cuddled back up to him, burying her face in his chest.

She loved him with all her heart, and he felt the same way about her. As of right then, nothing else mattered.

End

* * *

I love this pairing; it's one of the most unsung in the whole world of YU-GI-OH GX

Reviwe please, it really inspires me to write more.  
Love you all


End file.
